


Despertar en retrospectiva

by EliuxW



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, saiouma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliuxW/pseuds/EliuxW
Summary: Saihara despierta junto a Ouma un día más, ahora tiene que pensar en qué significa ese pequeño demonio para él
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Despertar en retrospectiva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sxftjinko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftjinko/gifts).



> Este es un regalo para @sxftjinko por el amigo invisible en un grupo de amigos.
> 
> De todos modos, espero que guste ♡

El despertador no sonó en toda la mañana y por ende, Saihara se estaba despertando a las dos de la tarde.

Abrió sus párpados con desidia, pues se sentía desconcertado al no ser despertado por el estruendoso sonido del aparatejo que usualmente utilizaba para amanecer.

Una vez sus pupilas se adaptaron a la luz y sus restantes cuatro sentidos fueron activados notó un brazo sobre su cintura y un peso extra en su espalda, no era muy pesado ni abultado, pues supo enseguida de qué—o mejor dicho, quién—se trataba. Se giró un poco, suavemente, pues no quería despertar a su acompañante.

Una vez pudo colocarse como quería dedicó unos segundos de su tiempo en observar a Ouma, le gustaba verle dormir plácidamente, apreciaba cada una de las veces en las que el pelimorado inspiraba y, asimismo, expiraba. Podría pasarse horas admirando el angelical rostro del pequeño demonio que dormía en aquella cama. 

Acercó su derecha hacia el rostro de Ouma y la posó en su mejilla, acariciando esta misma con su pulgar, suavemente y con lentitud, provocando así una tenue risa al ver a su novio dormido. Un cosquilleo empezó a chisporrotear en sus labios y, sorprendentemente, hizo actuar de manera impulsiva al recto detective, quien, con cuidado, besó la frente del dictador.

¡Ouma se le hacía tan adorable! Y lo peor, es que no sabía por qué. 

Lo primero en lo que pensó Saihara fue en cuántas veces el más bajito hubo tratado de llamar su atención, al inicio no vislumbraba bien las claras segundas intenciones, y las indirectas de Kaede sobre eso no parecían ser del todo útiles. Saihara simplemente creía que estaba tergiversando las cosas.

Pero no. Obviamente no.

Ouma siempre trataba de llamar su atención de una u otra forma, no le importaba la atención del resto, simplemente quería a su «amado Saihara-chan», no le importaba qué tan extravagante tuviera que ser, Kokichi solo quería una mirada de Shuichi. 

De algún modo, esos esfuerzos fueron recompensados, pues el detective acabó flechado por el dictador, como le dijeron a Ouma, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

De un momento a otro, Saihara quería ser el centro de atención de Ouma, le gustaba saber que su exuberante comportamiento está dedicado a él diariamente, le hace sentir importante, le hace sentir amado, le hace sentir que no va a ser olvidado por todo el mundo tan fácilmente.

Ouma solo quería la atención de Saihara, y Saihara solo quería ser tomado en cuenta por alguien. Era un intercambio justo.

El de pelo oscuro no se dio cuenta de que llevaba varios minutos mimando la mejilla de su enamorado sin hacer nada más, así que simplemente se acercó a sus labios y, tras perfilarlos un segundo los besó delicadamente. Posteriormente, abrazó a Ouma con cariño.

Protegería a su amado dictador, fuera como fuere.


End file.
